


The Alphabet as Respresented by Desus

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: You know the old Alphabet game. A is for Apple, B is for Bumblebee, etc. Well, this is the Alphabet Game as represented by Desus. Watch our favorite boys in different scenarios anywhere from fluff, to angst, to smut, to a mixture of two or all three!





	1. A is for Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Paul is a little asshole but Daryl loves him anyway.

“C’mon, Dixon. All of those big, beautiful muscles and you can't even keep me pinned for more than a second?” Paul taunted.  


  


“Fuck you.” Daryl growled, waiting for a moment before he made another dive for Paul. 

  


The scout dodged it, but after a second he felt something snag him by his shirt. He yelped as Daryl yanked him to the ground and pinned him, sitting on his chest so he couldn't move.

  


The scout blushed faintly, a pretty shade of rose that somehow made his eyes seem brighter. “That’s dirty.”

  


“Ya didn’ specify no rules about it. So take yer loss and shove it up yer ass.”

  


“Nah, but I can tell you what you  _ can  _ shove up my ass.” He leaned up and nuzzled the crotch of the man’s sweatpants.

  


Daryl turned bright red and got off of him to light up a cigarette. “Fuckin’ asshole.”

  


“You love me.” Paul hugged him from behind, kissing his neck sweetly.

  


“Yeah. Lucky for you.”

  


Paul simply grinned and hugged him just a little bit tighter.

* * *


	2. B is for Bicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Michonne love to watch Daryl and Paul bicker like an old married couple.

**** “Daryl for the last damn time stop tracking your filthy boots into our trailer!” The scout scolded the older man. He’d gone into his trailer to grab something for Maggie when he saw muddy footprints that could only belong to the hunter’s boots. He’d asked him what felt like a hundred times not to do it, and he kept doing it. So he’d stormed up to the man while he was talking to Rick and Michonne, looking beyond irritated.   
  
“S’just a little mud. Why are ya gettin’ yer panties in a twist over it?” Daryl snorted.   
  
“Because I’ve asked you not to do it more than once!”   
  
“Cry me a river. I’ll clean it up later.”

“No you’ll clean it up  _ now  _ and you’ll stop tracking your dirty boots into our home.” Paul huffed, grabbing the man’s wrist to tug him along behind him. Michonne couldn’t help but smile when she saw that Daryl didn’t flinch from the touch.

“Y’know, ya’ll fight like an old married couple!” Rick called out behind them.

"Don't they just?" Michonne laughed. It was always amusing to watch the two together; and always entertaining.

“BITE ME GRIMES!” Paul shouted back. It simply pulled a laugh out of Rick and Michonne in response.

He tugged the archer into the trailer, shutting the door behind them. He didn’t even notice how red Daryl was from Rick’s comment.   
  
“M’sorry Paul. Didn’ think ya were really gettin’ annoyed by it..”   
  
“It’s fine. Just please, clean it up for me?” He raked his fingers through the man’s hair gently, before he kissed his forehead sweetly.   
  


-

  
Needless to say, Daryl cleaned up his mess, and even made Paul rabbit stew to apologize. The scout forgave him, of course. And Paul never found muddy footprints in his trailer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! <3


	3. C is for Call Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is an escort and Daryl is a rich business man.

All Daryl needed was a pretty face wrapped around his arm tonight so the media would shut up about him being a bachelor and hopefully, less desperate women would hit on him. So he called Espinosa’s Diamonds; a high class escort service he'd seen advertised when he had searched around. 

 

“Espinosa’s Diamonds.” Rosita answered, sitting back in her chair to file her nails.

  
  
“Hey. This is Daryl Dixon. Are ya strictly female escorts or do ya have men too?” Daryl asked.

 

“We have a little bit of everything. What are you looking for in particular sweetie?”

  
  
“Somewhere from twenty five to twenty eight years old, slender but strong build. Pretty face and a fiery personality.”

  
  
“I have the perfect man in mind. He costs about $10,000 an hour. He’s our top guy; very highly requested but I know he’d be more than happy to help you Mr. Dixon.”

 

“That would be perfect.”

 

Rosita hummed softly. “Alright. You paying cash or card?”

  
  
“I can do cash. Give it straight to ‘im at the end of the night.”

  
  
“Sounds good to me. If any sexual activity is involved that’s an extra two thousand. Bareback is an extra five and believe me, I’ve already got your test results on my monitor. What time do you need him there by?”

  
  
“Seven would be good so I could talk to him a little bit before the event.”

  
  
“Alright, I’ll let him know. Pleasure doing business with you.”

  
  
-

 

And that had led him to this point. In bed, balls deep in his escort that he’d originally only hired to be arm candy but, had turned into something more. He was Paul’s top client now; had been for the last three months. He’d taken him on numerous dates, and treated him to the best of everything. He supposed it was stupid to fall in love with somebody who’s job it was to play a part, huh?

  
  
“God yes! Fuck Daryl..harder..please!” Paul moaned, bucking back to meet his thrusts eagerly. 

 

Daryl gripped the man’s hair to pull his head back, his other hand pressing fingerprint shaped bruises into his hip. He’d left numerous marks all over the younger man’s body; they both loved it rough and he was more than happy to provide it for him.

 

He pounded into the younger man’s prostate, listening to all of those pretty sounds he made. They drove him crazy; since their first meeting he’d grown to know Paul’s body as well as he knew his own so he knew everything he had to do to make him tick.

 

“Look at ya, takin’ my cock like a good little slut.” Daryl grunted, relishing in the whine that pulled from his lover. “Ya always take it so well. Like ya were made fer me.”

 

“Please..god I’m gonna cum Daryl please let me cum..” Paul sobbed.

 

“Yeah, ya been good. Go ahead and come for me baby.” he leaned down and sank his teeth into Paul’s shoulder hard enough to break the skin. He hadn’t meant to but hell, it happened.

 

The younger man cried out loudly, his voice a few octaves higher and his entire body trembling as he tightened around Daryl’s cock, cumming hard onto the sheets below him. He felt Daryl let go of his hair so he let himself slump down onto the bed, taking Daryl with him where his teeth were still in his shoulder.

 

Daryl gave a few more solid thrusts before he buried himself deep, cumming inside of him with a low growl. He worked them both through it, before he carefully pulled out and let go of Paul’s shoulder. He settled down onto his back beside him, letting Paul curl into his side while they both caught their breath.

 

“...I love ya, Paul…”

 

Paul was quiet for a few minutes, and Daryl slowly feared that he should have kept his mouth shut.

 

“Yeah. I love you too, Dar. I’ll quit tomorrow.”

  
  
Daryl looked down at him. “Ya serious?”

 

“As a heart attack.”

 

Daryl found himself grinning, hugging Paul close, kissing the man deeply. Paul huffed a soft laugh through his nose, kissing him back eagerly. After a few moments, the young brunette pulled back.

 

"Can't believe you made me bleed." Paul snickered.

 

"Oh shut up. I felt how hard you came when I did that."   
  
  


"Baby I wasn't objecting. But next time I'm marking you up; we can have matching scars." he teased.

Daryl chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose we could. Get some sleep, lovebug; got that stupid Gala tomorrow."

 

"Sir yes sir." Paul grinned and kissed the older man's cheek, falling asleep after a few minutes. Daryl followed soon after, feeling content with how things had turned out.

 

-

 

Paul really did call to quit the next day, and Daryl felt like he was on cloud nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated! (:


	4. D is for Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Daryl get drunk, and their relationship evolves.

Paul and Daryl managed to make it back to the house they were staying in in one piece. Alexandria had brought all of the communities together for a celebration over the defeat of the Whisperers and alcohol had been involved. He and Paul had split a few mason jars of moonshine, and now they were ready to go home. 

 

When they got inside, Paul struggled to get his boots off so much so that Daryl ended up snorting a laugh and crouching down to help him.

 

Paul giggled himself, before he headed upstairs to their room, knowing Daryl was following despite how quiet he was. Paul had a sense for the man at this point; he supposed spending almost every single day with him had helped it develop.

 

They brushed their teeth before they stripped down and crawled into bed together, Paul immediately curling up to the man's side. 

 

“Hey Dixon.” Paul whispered. The man in question grunted in response. “Guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“I love you.” Paul leaned up and kissed his cheek.

 

Daryl chuckled quietly. “Love ya too.”

 

A few minutes of silence passed before Paul spoke up again. “Hey Dixon..”

 

“What?” 

 

“Marry me.” Paul murmured. “Want You to be mine forever. However long that may be.”

 

Daryl looked down at him. “Yer drunk.”

 

Paul pulled a small black box out of the bedside drawer and pulled out two silver bands. “Had ‘em made a week ago.”

 

“...Yer serious.”

 

“Of course I'm serious. I don't just go around proposing to people every day; drunk or not.” Paul chuckled. “So whataya say? Can change your mind tomorrow if you want.”

 

Daryl was silent for a moment before he took the bigger band and slipped it onto his finger. “Nah, ain't gonna change my mind. Love yer annoyin’ ass too much.”

 

Paul grinned and let Daryl put his on too, tossing the empty box away. “I love you, Daryl. Truly.”

 

“Yeah yeah..I love ya too asshole.” He leaned in and kissed the scout’s forehead, before they both settled down to sleep.

 

When the next morning rolled around, neither of them really mentioned the night before, but they sure did smile a lot for two very hungover people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	5. E is for Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evolution of the boys' relationship.

It all started with the truck. Paul outsmarted both Rick and Daryl, but ultimately ended up unconscious and being taken back to their camp. He overheard the gruff and quiet man talking about leaving him up in a tree, and it took all of his willpower not to snort a laugh.

 

-

 

He got to talk to the leader and bring them back to Hilltop; to get their help with the Saviors. He worked with Daryl for most of that outpost raid. He’d originally planned on staying behind, but ultimately decided that helping them with the problem was more important.

 

-

 

Then Negan captured Daryl, and Paul found himself scouting the Sanctuary, no more than a couple of days later. The scout snuck in easily, silently knocking out anybody who got in his way. Apparently somebody on the inside wanted to help Daryl out too because when he went to the bikes, Daryl was already there, beating a man to death in a fashion similar to Negan.

 

“Daryl..” Paul said, doing his best not to look at the dead body. When the hunter didn’t answer, he spoke up louder. “ _ Daryl _ .”

 

The older man stopped and looked up, tensing for a moment before he realized it was just Paul and dropped the crowbar.

 

“Daryl we have to  _ go _ .”

 

-

 

Daryl ended up staying at the Hilltop in his trailer. The family were relieved, and two weeks after his return, they all stopped by to visit. Paul stayed close to him; he’d been caring for the hunter every single night. Rick was happy to see that Daryl didn’t look too bad. It seemed that Paul was taking good care of him.

 

-

 

Paul and Daryl were essentially inseparable during the six months that the war lasted. Wherever one of them was, the other was usually not far behind. Their relationship had grown from an unsteady friendship, to something..more. Slowly but surely.

 

It turned from the occasional jokes, to genuine friendship, to..whatever they were now. 

 

Paul was laying in bed, his back resting against the headboard. Daryl had his head resting on the scout’s legs, with the younger man carding his fingers through his hair gently as he read.

 

If you’d told Daryl a few years ago that this was where he’d be now, he’d have told you that you were crazy. But now, despite everything he’d been through...there was no place he’d rather be.

 

“Paul?” Daryl spoke quietly.

 

Paul set the book aside, gazing down at him. “Yes Angel?”

 

“I..I love ya.”

 

The scout smiled warmly, leaning down to kiss the man’s forehead gently. “I love you too, sweet pea.”

 

Daryl felt his cheeks heat up and he grumbled a bit at the corny nickname, but he still found himself smiling back before he settled down and closed his eyes to take a nap while Paul resumed reading. Yeah..this was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	6. F is for Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl fucked up, and Paul is furious.

“I told you I had it!”

“Yeah, sure looked like it.”

“You know what, Daryl? Fuck you. I'm so tired of you treating me like I'm incompetent. I’ve been doing solo runs since the beginning and I never had any issues. I can handle myself. And whatever stick is up your ass today needs to find it’s way out because you’re being a real dick to me right now.”

“Whatever ya say, Paul.” Daryl snorted, hanging his crossbow up.

“Don't you dare do that to me right now.”

“Ain’t doin’ nothin’.”

“Bullshit you’re patronizing me when I'm already furious with you you fucking asshole!" It took a lot to rile the scout up, usually. But one thing he couldn't stand was being treated like he couldn't handle himself outside of the walls.

-

_ He felt like a child. He and Daryl had argued in the car, and now the hunter was taking out his aggression on every walker he saw. To top it off, whenever Paul took one out himself, Daryl would mutter under his breath or, if the scout didn't move quick enough, the archer would shoot it with an arrow before Paul could take it out. Then he would act like it was such a hassle to take care of him. He didn't know what bug had crawled up Daryl’s ass today but he wasn't having it. _

_ Paul shoved open the door to the shop after he’d picked the lock and banged on it to check for walkers. He muttered under his breath as he stalked towards the back, hearing no discernible growls or shuffling. _

_ So he certainly hadn't been expecting to open a store room door and have a very bloated walker falling into him.  _

_ He cursed quietly, stumbling back into the shelf behind him. “I’ve got it!” He unsheathed his knife to stab it in the skull, but before he could, he heard the whizz of an arrow flying past his ear. It landed straight in the things socket, and Paul let the corpse fall to the floor. _

_ “I said I had it, Daryl.” _

_ “Yeah, sure. Thing was about ta bite a chunk of yer face off.” Daryl snapped. “Ya didn't have shit and ya shouldn’ta been so stupid in tha first place. Need ta learn ta pay attention." _

_ It felt like a sort of slap in the face, hearing the hunter call him stupid. It must have showed on his face, that hurt, because Daryl started to speak again. _

_ “Paul-” _

_ “You know what? You go ahead. I'm going back to Hilltop.” Paul stated calmly, ignoring the hunter calling his name as he left the store and disappeared into the trees to head back the way they’d come, careful not to leave any clear tracks behind. _

_ - _

“Look, Paul-”

“No. I don't want to hear it right now. I don't even want to be in the same  _ space _ as you right now. It's not just that you treated me poorly. You told me I was stupid on top of that. You really hurt me out there, Daryl." 

 

The archer was quiet, bringing his thumb up to gnaw on it. Something Paul might find cute if he wasn't so upset right now.

 

"I'm going to see Maggie." Paul said, moving towards the door, doing his best to subtly wipe his eyes. "Don't follow me."

He opened the trailer door and left, letting it slam shut behind him. He couldn't be around Daryl right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	7. G is for Gag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl loves gagging on Paul's cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS PURE SMUT AND I AM NOT ASHAMED. ENJOY. (;

If there was one thing Daryl loved, it was having Paul’s cock in his mouth. The hot weight of it against his tongue, the smooth texture with that beautiful vein on the underside..He’d hooked up with a few men in his time; but of all of his partners, Paul was his ideal man.

 

His boyfriend was getting back from a business trip today. He’d been gone for a week and Daryl had missed him dearly. So when Paul came in, Daryl already had stuffed chicken marsala made for dinner, as it was his lover’s favorite.

 

“Something smells delicious.” Paul hung his jacket up and set his keys, wallet and brief case on the table by the door. 

 

“I made yer favorite.” Daryl came over and loosened his tie for him, handing him a glass of his favorite wine while he knelt down and took the younger man’s shoes off him.

 

When he stood back up, the young brunette kissed him deeply, one hand cupping his cheek gently. Paul pulled back after a moment and gave him a smile. “You’re just too damn sweet to me, Dar. I love you.”

 

“I love ya too.” Daryl smiled warmly, taking his hand to lead him into the kitchen.

 

-

 

Dinner passed smoothly, Paul telling Daryl about his trip and the huge deal they’d closed. The hunter was so damn proud of him, and he let him know it too. After they were finished eating, Daryl gathered their dishes.

 

“Let me do them, Dar.”

 

“Nah. Ya just got home. Go grab a hot shower an’ I’ll get these taken care of.”

 

Paul finished off his third glass of wine and kissed him sweetly. “Alright baby. Thank you.”

 

-

 

When the younger man came out of the shower with just a towel around his hips, Daryl was waiting on the bed with lotion in hand, with small tea candles lit on the bedside table.

 

Paul couldn’t help the bright grin that spread on his face as he dropped the towel, laying down on the bed on his stomach. Daryl moved to straddle him, using the lotion to aid in his quest to work all of the knots out of his boyfriend’s back.

 

“God that feels good..” Paul sighed softly, melting under his lover’s hands. 

 

“It’ll feel even better when ya fuck my throat after.” Daryl murmured, leaning down to kiss his shoulder gently.

 

Paul groaned softly. “Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I missed ya. An’ ya know how much I love takin’ on yer cock down my throat.”

 

“Fuck..I love hearing you talk like that baby.” Paul pressed his ass up into the man’s crotch a bit. Daryl had come a long way in the four years they’d been together. He’d gone from being shy and quiet to being open and very vocal about what he wanted. He’d even started talking dirty and Paul fucking loved it.

 

“I know.” Daryl hummed. He finished up the man’s massage, before he trailed warm kisses down his back sweetly, nipping and sucking a few love bites along his spine. The younger man moaned softly, then a bit louder when he felt the man’s tongue swiping over his entrance before the hunter buried his face between Paul’s ass cheeks and lapped at his hole greedily.

 

Paul was a moaning, shaking mess, pressing up eagerly into the man’s mouth. “Oh  _ fuck  _ Daryl..please baby..want your mouth so fucking _badly_..”

 

The archer moaned softly, pulling back to lick his lips, moving off of the bed to sink to his knees while Paul moved to stand in front of him. 

 

“Dar..how do you want it?” Paul brushed his cock across the man’s plump lips, smearing his pre-cum over them.

 

“Want it rough baby. Missed ya so damn bad..” He opened up eagerly, sighing contently when Paul nodded and slid his cock between his lips into the hot, wet cavern of his mouth. The younger man’s hands found his hair eagerly, giving him a minute to get used to it.

 

Daryl’s hands found his thighs, squeezing gently as he relaxed his throat. Paul picked up a steady pace, relishing in the feeling of Daryl taking his cock so well. When He felt Daryl squeeze his his thigh encouragingly, he started going harder.

 

The hunter moaned loudly around him, gagging a bit when the man’s cock hit a particularly sensitive spot in his throat. It brought tears to his eyes, and he felt the drool leaking out of his mouth. It was messy, and filthy..the sounds were so  _raunchy_ and both of them were loving every single second of it.

 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum, Dar..You want me to cum in that pretty mouth of yours?” he panted, gazing down at him with dark eyes.

 

Daryl gazed back through watery eyes, but there was a distinct sparkle that let Paul know he was enjoying this just as much as the younger man was. Daryl nodded the best he could, groaning when Paul gave a few more solid thrusts, before he moaned his boyfriend’s name and came hard.

 

The archer hummed happily, swallowing everything down while he worked Paul over until he was too sensitive to continue. The younger man pulled out slowly, sighing contently while he let Daryl’s hair go so he could wipe his eyes and mouth for him.

 

“So good for me, baby.” Paul praised him, loving the happy look Daryl got from it. “You want me to get you off?”   
  


“I already came.” Daryl rasped, bringing his hand up to clean his release off of it.

 

“Dirty boy.” Paul chuckled, leaning down to kiss him deeply. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

 

The younger man helped his lover up and over to the bathroom so they could both brush their teeth before they crawled into bed, curling into one another. They were out like a light within a few minutes, perfectly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	8. H is for High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get high, and their friendship develops into more.

The bathroom smelled like marijuana. Paul had holed himself up in there just to take a a few moments to breathe. He was at a party Tara was throwing and he’d just gotten a little bit overwhelmed. He looked up to say something when the door opened, but bit his tongue when he saw it was just Daryl.

 

“Aye. Tara said she seen ya come in ‘ere.” he shut the door behind him, locking it before he climbed into the bathtub to sit across from Paul. "Why are ya sittin' in the tub?" the archer snorted.

 

“Because it's comfortable." Paul grinned. "And yeah..I just needed a minute is all.” Paul took a drag and offered the joint to Daryl. The older man took it, taking a few good drags himself. They shared it until it was all gone, before they both simply settled back to relax.

 

“Yer a people person, ain’t ya?”

 

“I am but sometimes I just get...anxious being around so many people. Especially if I’ve been drinking.” he hummed softly. Daryl simply nodded, patting the younger man’s knee gently.

 

Paul smiled, relaxing a bit under the touch. He rested his hand on top of Daryl’s, squeezing gently. Daryl offered him a small quirk of the lips; not bothering to move his hand off of the man’s knee.

 

-

 

After about an hour of hotboxing in the bathroom, Daryl hummed softly. “Ya feelin’ any better?”

 

Paul nodded. “Kinda. But I really like being alone with you right now.” the younger man  murmured.

 

“Yeah?” the hunter chuckled, getting up and stepping out of the tub, offering his hand. Paul took it readily, climbing out of the tub. A moment later, he gasped as he felt Daryl’s strong hands lift him onto the counter, and the older man stepped between his thighs.

 

They’d had this tension for a while now; dancing around each other and flirting. It was a fun sort of game, but they’ve both been wanting more and now was the time for Daryl to make his move. So he did.

 

The archer brought his hands up to cup Paul’s face gently, his thumbs stroking over the man’s cheek bones softly. Paul smiled, bringing his hands up to rest on the man’s wrists.

 

“Yer so fuckin’ beautiful, ya know that?” Daryl murmured, bumping his nose gently against the other man’s.

 

Paul chuckled a bit. “You’re not so bad yourself, handsome.” 

 

Daryl gave him a full, genuine smile before he leaned in and kissed him softly. For how rough the man’s exterior and personality were, he was always gentle and kind with Paul. The simple touch of their lips had the young man’s stomach fluttering, and he couldn’t bite back the quiet whine that left him when the man pulled away.

 

“Please kiss me again..” Paul rested his forehead against the man’s own.

 

“Only if ya answer a question for me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Be mine?” Daryl nipped Paul’s bottom lip gently.

 

“Of course. I’m all yours.” Paul smiled. Daryl chuckled at the lack of hesitation in his answer and leaned in, kissing him again. This kiss was deeper; and full of years of affection that had built up steadily. Paul couldn’t imagine a better way for this night to end than right here with his favorite man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	9. I is for Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl commits a great offense, and Paul is pissed.

“You bastard.” Paul huffed, shoving the empty container from the trash into Daryl’s face. “You knew how badly I wanted this and you ate it anyway!”

 

“Yer gonna live. S’just ice cream.”

 

God his roommate was so frustrating! Always eating his food and being an asshole. He didn't understand why he never kicked him out; probably because he couldn't afford this place on his own.

 

“Fuck you. I had a really,  _ really  _ bad day and I just wanted to come home and eat my ice cream and wallow in my bed! But I can't even do that because I have a selfish cunt for a roommate!”

 

“Paul-”

 

“Bite me. I'm going to bed. Don't fucking bother me.” Paul wiped at his watery eyes and threw the container back out, storming into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

-

 

He woke about two hours later to the sound of the front door shutting. It was almost 2am, so he went out into the hall to investigate. 

 

He heard some shuffling in the kitchen, so he followed the sound. He found his roommate standing there, looking like a kicked puppy while he held out a tub of Paul’s favorite ice cream and a spoon to him. “M’sorry..”

 

Paul eyed him for a moment before he sighed and took it. “Thank you.”

 

“Didn’ mean ta make ya cry.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“S’not. I don’ wanna see that again.” Daryl murmured, bringing his thumb up to gnaw on the end of it.

 

Paul snorted and grabbed another spoon, taking the man’s hand to lead him into his bedroom. “C’mon. Your punishment is that you have to watch an entire season of 'Jersey Shore' with me.” he flashed him a smile over his shoulder.

 

Daryl groaned but followed him anyway. He supposed it was a small price to pay to keep that beautiful smile on the younger man’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	10. J is for Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is a sweet guy and Daryl has some jealousy.

Paul was the single most genuinely nice guy that Daryl knew. The kind you thought only existed in movies and novels. Never had anything bad to say about anybody unless they’d done him wrong; volunteered at the local vet clinic and homeless shelter, went above and beyond to do anything his friends needed without asking questions. And not once had he ever asked for anything in return.

 

It was part of what made Daryl fall in love with him in the first place. As a Dixon, the hunter had been used to being mistreated by everyone until he’d met what he referred to as his "adopted family." A ragtag team of people who’d all managed to become unlikely friends. He’d met Maggie and Beth when he’d helped out old Hershel on his farm; through them he’d met Sasha and Glenn. Through Sasha he’d met her brother Tyrese and her boyfriend Abraham. Then-through Glenn-he’d met Tara and her girlfriend Rosita. He’d known Rick Grimes since high school, though and when he’d met Michonne as their family grew, he knew she would fit right on in.

 

Then Maggie introduced him to Paul and he was almost instantly smitten. He was the kind of guy you literally couldn't dislike even if you tried because he was just so god damn sweet. He’d immediately began getting to know everybody genuinely; but he’d always payed special attention to Daryl. And while the archer had pretended it annoyed him, they both knew he loved every minute of the younger man’s attention. Where Daryl was used to being fucked in dark alleys or club bathrooms and left to go home by himself to have a frozen pizza, Paul treated him to nice dinners, movies, shopping..christ the younger man hadn't even tried to kiss him until their third date.

 

He was just so genuinely kind. Which is exactly why he knew he shouldn't be seething right now as some bonehead was trying to hit on him. Paul was being friendly and making conversation; the guy was being a pervert checking him out when he wasn't looking and pretending to be nice to try to get into the younger man’s pants. He knew Paul would never stray from him; that wasn't what he was worried about. Daryl was more concerned that Paul didn't seem to notice the man leering and the thought of that asshole getting his hands on Paul had his blood boiling.

 

He stalked over and pointedly shoved past the man so he could lean on the bar beside Paul, placing a hand on the back of his neck so he could pull him into a possessive kiss. Now it wasn't like he tried to control his boyfriend or who he talked to or hung out with. He just needed this shithead who was trying to take advantage of Paul’s sweet nature to know that he was spoken for.

 

Paul himself flushed bright pink in surprise but quickly melted into it with a content hum. When the man stormed off, Daryl pulled back with a gentle peck to the man’s lips.

 

The younger man gave him a bright smile, eyes sparkling with affection. “I was wondering when you’d get here.”

 

“Sorry baby. I’s runnin’ a little bit over at the shop an’ I wanted ta stop home an' shower so I didn’ smell like motor oil fer our date.”

 

“Well I appreciate that, Dar. Though I have grown pretty fond of that particular smell since we’ve been dating.” Paul chuckled. “I'm happy you’re here, though. I missed you.”

 

“I missed ya too, baby boy. Why don’ we have a few drinks then get outta here an' get some food at the diner.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Paul leaned in and pecked his lips sweetly before he ordered their drinks.

 

Daryl wound his arm around Paul’s waist and settled into the seat beside him at the bar. Their bond was far too strong for him to ever really have to worry about another man. But still, he thought maybe it was okay to be a little bit jealous sometimes. Especially if, later that night in bed, it led to Paul making such sweet love to him in reassurance that he loved him and he wasn't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	11. K is for Klutz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For how graceful Paul is when he's training or fighting, he sure is clumsy.

Paul was usually a pretty graceful man..when he was fighting or training. But outside of that? Daryl was ninety nine percent positive that he was the biggest klutz he’d ever met in his life.

 

Today he was cleaning up a small abrasion on his forearm where he’d scraped it against the corner of his desk when he’d been drawing earlier. 

 

“I really don't know how it happened Dar. I was just adjusting my arm-”

 

“Yeah, right against tha corner of yer desk.” The hunter snorted.

 

“I'm sorry..”

 

“Ain't nothin’ ta apologize fer. Yer just a klutz.” Daryl put a bandage over top of the wound and then threw the trash out, sanitizing his hands before he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the spot. That at least pulled a small smile out of the younger man.

 

“Thank you..”

 

“Yer welcome, baby.”

 

"Can I call you nurse Daryl? Maybe you can wear a costume for me?" Paul grinned.

 

"Don't push it, brat."

 

-

 

It always seemed like the archer found new bruises every time they had sex. And you would think that that was the safest time, since Daryl was there to help him. But no; hell, Paul had nearly concussed himself once throwing his head back against the headboard mid-orgasm.

 

Anytime they showered he was tracing the marks with a shake of his head. How one person could be so damn clumsy was beyond him. It both worried and somewhat amused him. The family thought it was the funniest thing, though.

 

-

 

Today he’d made his boyfriend dinner when he’d gotten home from work. After they’d finished eating, he’d told Paul to go upstairs and prepare himself while he cleaned up. He wasn't surprised when he heard a thump and a string of curses, but he still came to investigate anyway. The sight made him burst out laughing.

 

Paul had fallen and smacked his shin on the stairs trying to get his pants off while trying to run upstairs. He was currently rubbing the sore spot and still trying to get the jeans off, looking so grumpy is was actually cute.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Baby..ya look so fuckin’ ridiculous.” Daryl cackled, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

 

“Yeah yeah.” Paul huffed, finally getting the jeans off to throw them aside irritably. That change in mood had Daryl ceasing his giggling abruptly so he could go over to his boyfriend.

 

“Hey..'m sorry baby. Are ya okay?”

 

“No. It’s going to bruise. One more ugly fucking spot on my body. How can you even stand to look at me when I'm so banged up all of the time?”

 

“‘Cause yer always beautiful ta me no matter what. Ya can't help bein’ clumsy an’ I knew what I was gettin’ inta when I started datin’ ya.”

 

“I don't know how-”

 

“Ya don' need ta know how I find ya attractive. Just that I do. Yer gorgeous, Paul; bruises or no bruises.” He murmured, kissing the younger man’s forehead softly. “Now that yer pants aren't in the way, get on upstairs an’ do as I asked now.”

 

Paul smiled a bit and nodded, getting up to rush up the stairs. And if he ran into the table in the hallway and broke a vase, well, they both got a good laugh out of it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	12. L is for Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl loves Paul's lips.

Daryl wasn't really sure..oh who was he kidding; he knew  _ exactly  _ when it started. They’d managed to find a few huge container of lollipops and decided to split them between the communities. Daryl brought Hilltop’s share back with him, and gave them right to Maggie to distribute accordingly.

 

The kids were over the moon, thanking him left and right and he was happy to see them so happy. But when he walked into his and his boyfriend’s shared trailer, he stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Paul wrap those beautiful, plush, pink lips around a lollipop he’d surely gotten from Maggie as the scout had a sweet tooth. The way the candy left them shiny and sticky, slightly tinted red from artificial coloring..

 

Fuck, it’s not like he wasn't already in love with his mouth; he loved everything about the man. But that image just..jump started something that sent his brain into a frenzy.

 

That was almost a month ago and since then, he started staring at Paul’s lips more and more often. When he was speaking, when he was moaning underneath of him, when they were wrapped around his cock, when he was eating.. _ especially _ when he was eating. If Daryl cooked up some squirrel he loved to watch the shiny juices from the meat coat the man’s lips.

 

It finally came to a head one day when Paul was talking to him and he was so busy staring at the man’s mouth, he must have missed a question.

 

“Daryl, are you even listening to me?”

 

“Huh?” The hunter looked up, before his cheeks heated and he ducked his head a hit. “‘M sorry..”

 

“What’s got you so distracted lately, Angel?”

 

“Yer gonna think it’s stupid if I tell ya.”

 

“Try me.” Paul knelt in front of the man where he was seated in one of the chairs by the table in their trailer.

 

Daryl struggled to form the words. He wasn't exactly sure how to tell the man he really fucking liked his lips without it sounding odd. So he settled for a quiet, “I like yer lips..”

 

Paul chuckled a bit and smiled, feeling a bit confused. “Well thank you. Is that it?”

 

Daryl huffed softly. “I  _ really  _ like yer lips. Can't stop starin’ at ‘em..s'distractin' me. They're all pink an’ plump..Ever since I seen ya wrap ‘em around that damn lollipop..”

 

The scout watched him for a moment, almost like he was gauging him. After a few minutes he grinned. “You like my mouth that much? I'm flattered.” He leaned up to kiss the man sweetly, giving him a bit of reassurance that seemed to make him relax.

 

The archer let out a quiet moan, kissing his lover back so eagerly that Paul immediately deepened it. Fuck had Paul been using Chapstick? His lips were so soft..

 

Paul worked on the man's belt, pulling back with a wicked grin. “Let's put these pretty lips to good use, huh?”

 

Daryl quickly nodded in agreement. Now that Paul knew about it seemed like he put on such a show for him. So when he came quicker than usual, he wasn't even embarrassed because fuck, Paul's lips covered in his cum? Now that was a beautiful sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	13. M is for Meaningful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little things matter.

Something Daryl figured out pretty quickly was that Paul Rovia was a simple man. He didn't need big romantic gestures all of the time; the little things were what mattered to him the most.

 

-

 

_ One day when Paul was working in the garden. He’d forgotten to put his hair up before he left so he was constantly pushing his hair out of his face. He’d just pushed his hair out of his face for what felt like the hundredth time when he heard a soft snort. _

 

_ “Forget yer hair tie?”  _

 

_ “Yeah, I was in a rush. Woke up late.” Paul looked up at his boyfriend. _

 

_ “Figured. Brought ya one.” Daryl pulled a hair tie off of his wrist and handed it over. _

 

_ “That was sweet of you. Thank you baby.” Paul put his hair up, giving his boyfriend a warm smile. _

 

_ Daryl’s cheeks heated up, and he ducked his head a bit. “S’nothin’..” _

 

_ Paul chuckled and returned to his work, which was easier now that he didn't have to worry about his hair. _

 

-

 

Paul was settled into his bed, writing in a nice, leatherbound journal that Daryl had brought him back on a run a couple of weeks prior. The scout used it as a place to get some relief from the never ending thoughts circling around in his brain. Remembering that day Daryl gave it to him made him smile..

 

-

 

_ The archer had just come back from a run; the truck pulled through Hilltop’s gates, and he and Glenn had hopped out. Paul had dropped what he was doing and rushed over to hug Daryl tightly. It had been a week long run and he’d been worried sick but the men had come back unscathed and that was all that he could ask for. _

 

_ Paul helped them unload the goods, and when they’d finished he lead Daryl back to their shared trailer. Once they were back inside, the scout smiled and toes off his shoes. “I made some stew for dinner.” _

 

_ “Thank god. I'm starvin’.” Daryl hummed, setting his duffel bag down, before he unlaced his boots and set them by the door. “Oh, I got ya somethin’.” _

 

_ “Yeah?” Paul set two bowls on the table, coming over to stand in front of him. _

 

_ “Yeah.” Daryl rummaged through his bag before he pulled out a beautiful brown leather bound journal. He held it out to his lover, smiling a bit.  “Know ya said ya missed writing.” _

 

_ Paul grinned and took it carefully and opened it, brushing his fingers over the pages. “It’s beautiful, Daryl. This means a lot..thank you so much.” he set the book down on the table carefully and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend sweetly. _

 

_ “‘M glad ya like it.” Daryl chuckled softly. _

 

_ They settled down to eat, and and later that night before bed, Paul started writing in his new journal. _

 

-

 

Laying in bed with the hunter, all that Paul could do was think about how head over heels in love he was with Daryl. The older man really understood him and paid attention to what he wanted/needed.. It was something he’d never gotten in a relationship before and was so happy to have now. He was never going to let this man go. 

 

He leaned up and kissed the man’s cheek sweetly, chuckling quietly when the hunter grunted softly.

 

“I love you Dar..” Paul whispered.

 

“Love ya too..” Daryl hummed, pulling him closer before he fell asleep. Paul hugged onto him, following not long after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	14. N is for Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul has a nightmare and Daryl comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Angst warning**

_ “No! Wait! He’s still in there!” Paul shoved past anyone who tried to get in his way. _

 

_ “Paul! He’s already gone if he is in there! We're lucky we even got you out! You have to-” _

 

_ “HE’S STILL IN THERE!”  Paul rushed towards the flaming house, using his bandana to cover his face. He coughed harshly at the smoke filling his nose and mouth even with the cover. “DARYL!” _

 

_ Paul searched everywhere that he could, until he saw him. Laying beneath a large piece of the floor of the second story that had collapsed cute tho the fire. Paul’s stomach dropped and he fell to his knees, watching as those beautiful blue eyes turned cold and dead, shifting into something more when Daryl finally turned. _

 

_ Paul shakily took his knife out, sobbing as his trembling hands raised the blade up, before driving it down into Daryl’s skull with a broken cry. “You promised you wouldn't leave me! I trusted you!” Paul coughed heavily before it broke off into a louder cry, letting his head fall to rest on the man’s cold shoulder.  _

 

_ “You promised..” Paul whimpered softly. _

 

_ - _

 

“Paul? Baby? Wake up..” Daryl shook the younger man until he woke with a start. The hunter cooed softly, brushing some hair that had fallen free from his bun away from the scout’s sweaty forehead. “Shh baby..”

 

“Daryl.” Paul gripped the man’s shirt and buried himself into the man’s front. 

 

“S’okay Paul..’m right here. Ain’t got nothin’ ta worry ‘bout right now.” Daryl consoled him, holding him close and petting his back and hair gently until he slowly but surely relaxed into him and went quiet. After a while, Paul spoke up.

 

“I'm sorry.” the scout spoke so quiet that anyone other than Daryl would probably never hear him in a million years. 

 

“Don’ need ta apologize. We all have our nightmares. All we can do is try our best to move past ‘em when they’re over.”

 

Paul swallowed thickly, nodding a bit. “Please just..ditch hunting today for me. We have plenty of meat and..I just really need you, okay?”

 

“Anythin’ ya need, sweetheart..” Daryl agreed easily. He pulled the covers back up over them both and settled down, hugging his lover close until they both fell into a sound sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	15. O is for Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is overwhelmed planning Paul's surprise birthday party.

Daryl was feeling a tad bit overwhelmed. Between work and planning this surprise party for Paul..his stress levels were through the roof. He knew Paul noticed how stressed he was, as he’d been giving him a lot more massages, running him hot baths, and not pushing for sex. But he never said anything directly, which the hunter was grateful for because honestly? He wasn't sure he could keep it a secret if Paul pried.

 

So they didn't have sex for nearly two months, and most of his time was spent ordering the perfect cake and getting a large VIP spot at Paul’s favorite club, renting a huge room at his favorite Italian restaurant..and lastly, shopping for the perfect gift.

 

But thankfully today was the day of the party, and as long as everything went according to plan, he could relax later.

 

So he took him to dinner with their family, with expensive champagne and a molten chocolate lava cake for dessert, and a gift opening  for the birthday boy.

 

Once they were full of food, they went to the club. Paul eagerly following and went straight into party mode as drinks were brought up to the large room they were stationed in upstairs overlooking the club.

 

Everything was going perfect, until they brought the cake out. Daryl had asked for sparkler candles from the shop because those were Paul’s favorites and they’d given him regular. That one small thing was enough to to trigger two months worth of stress coming to a head 

 

He left the booth to go downstairs to the bathroom, locking himself into a stall so he could sit down. His breathing came quickly, and so did the tears and sobs wracking his body.

 

He barely registered the bathroom door opening, or his boyfriend climbing over the top of the stall to drop down and pull him close.

 

“Dar what’s wrong?” Daryl should have known the younger man would drop everything and follow him.

 

“S’nothin’..” He sniffled.

 

“It’s not nothing. Talk to me.”

 

“They gave ya regular candles ‘stead of the sparkler ones I specifically asked fer because I know they’re yer favorite!”

 

Paul pulled back to look at him, blinking at him for a moment. “The candles have you this worked up? Baby I don't care about the candles-”

 

“I do! I spent two months settin’ everythin’ up to surprise you! An’ they fucked up one small thing!”

 

“Baby..” Paul cupped his face, forcing him to meet his eyes. “I’ve loved every single thing you’ve planned. The dinner was perfect, and this? This is perfect. I don't care about candles. I care that you remembered all of these details I've told you. And that you remembered how much I love coming to this club and how I've always wanted to be in a VIP booth here. I care that you remembered my favorite restaurant and my favorite dessert and entree from there enough to pre-order it in advance. I care..that you spent so much time planning this because you love me and you think I'm worth the trouble.”

 

“Ya are worth the trouble.” Daryl immediately retorted, sniffling again.

 

“And I love that you feel that way, baby.” Paul wiped under the man’s eyes with his thumbs gently, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

 

“Ya really like it?”

 

“I love it. I love this whole night, and I love you.” Paul smiled warmly. “Now c’mon. There are drinks to be had and I want to dance with my sexy boyfriend and make every guy and girl in his place jealous.”

 

Daryl chuckled and got up to follow him out of the stall. “Can’t believe ya climbed over the top..”

 

“You know how filthy these floors are? Not getting that on my new jeans.” Paul grinned, tugging the man back up to their booth by his hand.

 

They spent the rest of the night drinking and partying and when they got home, Daryl fucked his boyfriend senseless and passed out after with him. Seeing that bright smile had been well worth all of the stress.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	16. P is for Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is more open than Rick had ever seen him, and it's all thanks to Paul Rovia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Daryl's haircut, think season 3-ish. (:

One thing Rick had noticed was that he’d never seen Daryl so..playful with anybody. Hell, he hardly let anybody touch him for such a long time. Then they’d slowly expanded their group of friends-well, it was more like a family-and he’d opened up. But not nearly as much as he had since he’d met Paul.

 

The family was having a barbeque for the fourth of July. It was a hot day out, but thankfully Rick and Michonne had a nicely sized in-ground pool. He and the misses were currently grilling and watching Daryl run amok with his fianceé.

 

They were both in shorts and a tanktop to beat the heat. Paul had his hair up in a messy bun and Daryl had recently gotten his cut so it didn't hide his face or cover the back of his neck (most likely all Paul’s doing and Rick was thankful for it. He really had hated that hair.)

 

Daryl was chasing the younger man around with the biggest smile on his face despite calling his partner a “little shit" as he did it. He looked so happy and that was a far cry from how he’d been before.

 

Rick had experienced Paul’s calming influence himself. He was the kind of man who you just opened up to and he would listen and give actual advice to help you. Then he’d check in with you on a weekly basis, always drop everything to be there for you..he was just a genuinely nice guy who wanted to help. He was better than any paid therapist Rick had been to.

 

But what he did for Daryl..that’s what the sheriff was  _ really  _ thankful for. He’d completely shattered the armor Daryl had built up. Came in like a wrecking ball and crashed into his heart and Daryl had fallen for him immediately.

 

The hunter knew he was gay, and he was open about it with his family. But before Paul, he wouldn't even look at another man for fear of somebody reprimanding him. Years of homophobic remarks and abuse engrained in him along with the scars on his back.

 

Now he went out every Saturday with Tara, Rosita, Aaron, Eric, Paul and anybody else who wanted to come to the local gay bar to drink and dance and just let loose. A few years ago he’d never even look at the place.

 

He chuckled when Daryl finally caught his partner-only because Paul had let him, that much he was certain of-and tackled him into the grass, covering his face with sweet kisses while Paul’s laugh filled the air, Carol and Eric teasing them.

 

Never in a million years had Rick thought that Daryl could ever be like this. But now he was and the sheriff was just..happy for him. If anybody deserved it, it was Daryl.

 

He watched for a moment as Daryl kissed the younger man deeply, cupping his face like he was the most precious thing in the world. It made him squeeze Michonne's hand gently and share a peck of their own for a moment.

 

He found himself smiling as he called out, “Would you two quit makin’ out and come get some food?”

 

He grinned when all he got in response were two middle fingers. Maybe Daryl was rubbing off on Paul too. Either way, he'd never been more thankful that the universe had given his brother the man and the happiness that he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	17. Q is for Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul wants to get off, but he has to be quiet.

Paul Rovia was dangerous in more ways than one. In one sense, he was completely lethal. He could take down anybody whenever he needed. In another sense, he knew exactly how to get Daryl to do exactly what he wanted, whenever he wanted.

 

Right now, they were on a run with Tara and Aaron, and they’d settled down for the night. Paul and Daryl had helped secure the house before they retreated to one of the bedrooms. They changed the old dusty sheets before they’d set their weapons down and gotten into bed.

 

Daryl had been falling asleep, until he felt a familiar hand slipping just under his shirt, fingertips brushing against the edge of his pants, before dipping into them a bit.

 

Daryl caught his wrist, huffing softly. “What’re ya doin’?”

 

“I thought it was obvious. I want to fool around.” He murmured. “Been dying to get you into bed for over a week now.”

 

“Tara an’ Aaron are right in the other room. We can’t..”

 

“But Dar..” He whined, nuzzling the man’s neck. “Please? Pretty please? I'd be happy with a sad, eye contactless handjob at this point. I miss your hands on me...”

 

Daryl had to laugh quietly at that. Paul new he wasn't playing fair; begging and mentioning how much he loved having the hunter touch him always turned him to putty. “You really want me?” he turned over to face the younger man, before he got him on his back, settling on top of him between his legs. “We do this, ya gotta be quiet.”

 

Paul nodded quickly, leaning up to kiss the man eagerly. Daryl kissed him back, making quick work of Paul’s pants and underwear, reaching down into his pack for the coconut oil he kept in there for his crossbow.

 

He took his time prepping his lover, smirking to himself when the younger man had to bite down on his fist to keep himself quiet.

 

“That’s it baby..keep quiet fer me.” the hunter praised, retracting his fingers so he could get his cock out of his jeans and slick himself up. As he pressed inside slowly, Paul gripped the pillows bedside his head.

 

He didn't even attempt to bite back the moan he let out, and Daryl snorted. “Knew you couldn't do it for long..”

 

“Please Dar..”

 

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Daryl picked up a quick and deep pace, making sure to hit his prostate as much as he could. He had to cover the man's mouth when he let out a particularly loud moan, though.

 

“That ain't quiet.” Daryl murmured, moving the hand from the man's mouth to his throat. “I'll make sure you stay quiet..” He tightened his hold a bit, making it almost impossible for any sound to slip out other than small whimpers and whine.

 

Paul started bucking his hips down as much as he possibly could, almost desperately.

 

“That's a good little slut..you like daddy’s hand around your throat? Gotta keep ya quiet..don't want the others to hear ya makin’ these sounds.” Daryl leaned down and kissed him deeply, before he really started to pound into him.

 

Paul wanted to cry out, but all that came out was breathless squeaks. It didn't take long before his body tensed up and started to tremble, while he spilled ropes of hot cum over his own stomach and chest.

 

The feeling of that warm, tight, slick heat clenching around him, pulled a deep growl out of him. A few thrusts later, he buried himself in deeply and came.

 

After they’d ridden it out, the hunter let his throat go and cleaned Paul up a bit, and got him back in his pants and underwear. After he was taken care of, Daryl got himself situated and laid back down.

 

“There. Get some sleep.” Daryl murmured, hugging Paul close.

 

Paul sighed softly and nuzzled his neck. “Mmkay..” He responded, falling asleep within minutes. Daryl snorted softly, following soon after. Yeah, Paul was definitely dangerous; but sometimes a little danger could be a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	18. R is for Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl cheated on Paul, and emotions are raw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Very vague reference to past self-harm, drug and alcohol abuse**
> 
> This one is angsty with no happy ending so be warned here!

Finding Daryl in bed with Rick after he’d spent the night with Tara over their fight, was probably the biggest sense of heartbreak he’d ever experienced. It felt like someone had reached straight into him to grab ahold of his heart and squeezed it until he couldn't breathe, couldn't function..his chest ached with a sense of pain that he’d never known existed until now. The emotions were so raw and intense he almost couldn't fathom them.

 

“Paul wait..let me explain..”

 

Paul ignored the man, shoving as much of his stuff into his suitcases and duffle bags as he could. He needed to get out; this place was tainted and he could never truly be happy here again, that much he knew. 

 

“Paul would ya just wait-”

 

“Three years! Three years of my time that I gave to you! I opened up to you. I told you things about me and my life that I've never told _anybody._ Three years that I spent breaking down your walls and helping you through your insecurities! I bailed Merle out of jail _three times_! I held you at night when you woke up screaming and shaking from your PTSD! I took you on dates, I treated you like a fucking king! I helped you cope with your self-harm, I helped you curb your drinking! I paid for your fucking rehab after the shit you pulled when your Uncle John died! And the second we have a real fight you jump into bed with your best friend that you told me I'd never have to worry about!” Paul shouted.

 

He could barely see the tears were so thick in his eyes. He quickly called Tara and told her to bring Rosita’s hummer. He’d need the space for his things.

 

“Baby please..don’t do this. We can work it out!” Daryl pleaded, trying to step closer. He looked like he’d been slapped when Paul took a step back.

 

“Once a cheater, always a cheater. Don't..don’t touch me, don't talk to me. Don't call me, don't fucking come looking for me. We’re done and I'm taking myself out of the situation. You didn't just break my heart, Daryl you broke my  _ trust _ . And I can’t be with somebody that I can’t trust.” 

 

Paul grabbed his bags and lugged them all out the front door of their two bedroom flat towards the sleek black hummer idling at the curb. He threw everything into the trunk, climbing in and ignoring Daryl’s desperate pleas for him to just wait a minute, to let him explain.

 

No, he wouldn't give him that time. Paul knew if he let him give him those stupid puppy eyes he’d break and take him back and that was just something that he wasn't willing to put himself through. It wasn't worth the heartache and they could never be what they were...not after this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	19. S is for Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another soul mate AU that nobody asked for! :D

Daryl Dixon’s soul mark was a simple black cross tattoo on his right pec. When it had first appeared at age sixteen, all he could think was “Great, my soul mate is a religious freak.” Daryl wasn’t a fan of religion, so he wasn’t sure why the universe had paired him with somebody who was. But he figured he’d be long dead before he ever met the guy anyway, considering he was the mob boss of Atlanta. 

 

He and his family controlled the entire city and, well, basically the entire state of Georgia. He knew everything that was going on. So when a new guy came to town, he was the first to know about it. And when he showed up at one of the multiple bars that Daryl owned, the older man made his way over to him immediately. He needed to check him out; make sure he wasn't a snake.

 

Paul felt the man’s presence the closer he got. He looked up as soon as the man sat next to him. “Can I help you?”

 

“Yeah, I’m thinkin’ ya can..what’s yer name?”

 

“Paul Rovia, but my friends call me Jesus.” Paul answered. The minute the man spoke those words, Daryl felt a sort of searing heat on his right pec,  and it had him clutching his hand there for a moment.

 

“You okay?” Paul asked, sitting up straighter, looking at the man with worry.

 

“Yeah, ‘m fine.”

 

Paul seemed to assess him for a moment, before he relaxed and nodded. “Good, good..can’t have you keeling over on me.” the younger man grinned a bit, and Daryl gave a small snort.

 

“Would suck if the state of Georgia’s biggest mob boss keeled over in his own bar, huh?”

 

Paul raised a brow. “Mob boss, huh?” Daryl nodded. “Is that supposed to impress or intimidate me or something? ‘Cause I could end you before your guards even knew what was happening.” He smiled sweetly.

 

Daryl stared him down. The man wasn’t nearly as muscular as he was. He was more lean, though his arms were still nicely defined. But he was still a pretty boy after all; so he didn’t take the statement too seriously. In fact, he outright laughed. “Yeah, I sincerely doubt that, sweetheart.”

 

Paul felt a searing hot ache in his left hip, where a simple black revolver tattoo sat on his skin, the words etching into his flesh and Paul recognized that that's what must have happened a moment before to the other man. But right now, he wasn't taking too kindly to being laughed at so, he finished his drink and got up. Before Daryl could even blink, Paul had him bent over the bar, arm yanked behind his back and his trusty butterfly knife pressed to the man’s throat.

 

It was like the whole room was staring, all holding their breath as Daryl’s guards all pulled their weapons and aimed them at Paul; waiting to see what would happen. Daryl felt a stirring of arousal low in his gut, and he smirked where his face was pressed against the cool wood. 

 

“Okay, so I mitghta been wrong..” Daryl chuckled a bit, raising a hand to wave off his guards. They all lowered their weapons, and Paul let the man go, pocketing his knife before the young brunette walked away, disappearing through the crowd.

 

Tara came over to him, frowning. “You okay, boss? Fucker was quick..”

 

“S’it wrong that I’m really turned on right now?”

 

“By a dude almost slitting your throat? I mean..I guess there are weirder things you could react that way to..” Tara shrugged a bit, relaxing now that she knew he was okay.

 

“That was my soul mate, by the way. Real firecracker..I want ‘im brought in tomorrow so I can speak with him privately.” 

 

“Yes sir. I’ll let the others know.” Daryl patted her shoulder, before he walked away to take care of some business in his back office. So maybe the universe didn’t hate him after all; Paul seemed like a pretty good match for him right now. All he knew was, he couldn’t wait to speak to the younger man tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	20. T is for Tremors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sustaining a head injury, Paul has to deal with the after-effects which are more than just physical.

When Paul sustained his head injury from martial arts, they weren’t sure if he’d ever quite be the same as he was. Paul had worked tirelessly to get himself somewhat back to normal. He’d had to relearn how to do a lot of things, things he used to know by heart like writing, drawing, tying his shoes..it was like he’d been wiped clean and had to start over.

 

When he met Daryl Dixon, he was embarrassed. The older man worked as a mechanic, and Paul had needed to get a tune up on his car and to fix a few odds and ends. He’d tried to stop the tremors running through him, he really had but he couldn’t. His hands had been shaking so badly that he’d spilled his coffee onto the carpet of the lobby he’d been talking to the man in. The man hadn’t acted like it was a big deal but Paul had felt so bad.

“Hey man, are ya doin’ okay?”

 

“No..yeah I mean..I just..” he sighed in frustration and rubbed at his temples. He dealt with a shortened attention span a lot, on top of having trouble expressing his thoughts. Sometimes he couldn’t even process information without great difficulty. 

 

“Just..?” Daryl prompted. When the man seemed to be at a loss for words he shook his head and handed him a clipboard. “Just fill this out, sign it and find something to do for a few hours.”

 

“Yeah..yeah okay.” Paul nodded, he took the clipboard into his shaking hands and did his best to fill it out legibly. He handed it back to the older man with a quiet “thank you” before he kept his head down and quickly left. 

 

Daryl watched him go before he sighed and went back to work on the man’s car.

 

-

 

All in all fixing Paul’s car had taken about three hours. When he’d finished, he called the number on the clipboard. It rang a few times before the younger man answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Paul Rovia, right?”

 

“Yeah...who’s this?”

 

“Daryl Dixon. From Dixon’s Auto Shop?”

 

“Dixon’s Auto Shop?”

 

Daryl frowned. “Yeah. You brought your car in for a tune-up earlier? Well, it’s finished so you can come to pick it up.” What, was the man drunk? It was only 3 pm.

 

“Uh okay, I’ll just have to take your word for it. I’ll be right there.” Paul responded, before he hung up the phone.

 

It took him about thirty minutes to walk to the shop, and when he got there, he asked the receptionist to let the man know he was there. The older gray haired woman went to grab him, and Paul sat down to wait.

 

Daryl came in a few moments later. “Aye. Yer car’s finished, gonna be $300. Had to replace a couple of parts.”

 

Paul frowned a bit but nodded, getting up to pull out his wallet. Apparently, he’d stopped to take about $350 out on his way home, so he handed it over to the man. “Keep the change..”

 

Daryl pocketed the money, giving him a very scrutinizing once over. “Ya sure yer okay?” He’d noticed the man was having tremors again, his hands constantly shaking. 

 

Paul frowned, instantly crossing his arms to hide his shaky hands under them. Of course the man was staring; everybody always stared at him like he was some sort of sideshow. “I’m fine. Can I have my car now?”

 

Daryl sighed and headed back to pull his car out of the garage. He left it running and put it into park so he could climb out and let Paul get in. “Look, I didn’ mean-”

 

“Yes. You did. And I really don’t care anymore, okay? Thank you for working on my car.” he shut the door and buckled up, driving away.

 

-

 

Daryl thought about the man for almost two weeks. Wondering if he was okay, and feeling bad for staring and treating him like a bit of a basket case. For questioning whether or not he could take care of himself.

 

So when he ran into the younger man at the cafe down the street from his shop, he wanted to make things right.

 

“Hey, Paul..”

 

“Oh it’s you. Gonna stare at me some more?” he held his iced coffee in a shaky hand.

 

“Nah I uh..I wanted ta say m’sorry, for staring an’ questionin’ your ability ta take care of yerself.  It was rude, an’ I’m sure ya get it all tha time but that don’t make it right fer me ta do it.”

 

“Well you’re right, I do get it a lot. But most people don’t apologize so, I accept your apology. Thank you.” Paul sipped his drink. “Want to join me? I was just gonna sit here and read but, a little company never hurt anybody.”

 

Daryl felt himself smile before he could stop it and nodded. “I’d love ta.”

 

-

 

Daryl ordered his drink and settled into a booth with Paul. Conversation flowed easily between them, and the older man found himself smiling and laughing more than he had in a long time. He did notice the man’s short attention span and inability to remember a detail sometimes, but he held conversations well despite it.

 

“So...if ya don’ mind me askin’...why do ya shake all the time?” He wouldn’t mention the rest, not wanting to embarrass the young man by having noticed them.

 

Paul sighed, finishing his coffee before he settled back into the booth. “I got a nasty head injury from martial arts when I was 21. Fucked me all up; had me in the hospital, had to have some surgery..I had to relearn a lot of things, but I still suffer from some after effects of it, as you can plainly see. Both mental and physical.” he rubbed a hand over his face. “But I’m getting through it so, I’ll live, ya know?”

 

Daryl nodded, finishing off his own latte. “What’s yer boyfriend think of all of this?” It was a shot in the dark, honestly but with how well they got along and Paul’s somehow positive outlook on life despite what he was dealing with had Daryl wanting to get to know him as much as he possibly could.

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend. I have a one night stand every now and again but, I’m honestly just..too nervous to try to get back into the dating game. Guys used to fawn over me all of the time but with the shakes and stuff, it’s like it somehow makes me less attractive…”

 

“That ain’t true. Yer a good man, Paul an’ I wanna get yer number so I can call ya an’ we can see each other again.” He slid his phone across the table to him.

 

Paul felt his cheeks heat up, but he smiled in spite of himself. He entered his number into the man’s phone and slid it back to him. He couldn’t believe this man was actually interested.

 

“I gotta get back ta work..but I’m gonna text ya in a little bit.” Daryl got up out of the booth. Paul got up as well and walked him out of the cafe. They stopped out front to part ways, and Paul found himself being enveloped in a set of strong, warm arms. He grinned to himself and hugged back, smiling up at Daryl when he let him go.

 

“I’ll text ya later, okay?”

 

Paul nodded and found himself blushing when Daryl leaned in and kissed his cheek gently, before he walked away in the direction of his shop.  Paul touched his cheek where the man’s lips had just been, grinning like a fool the entire drive home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	21. U is for Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul forgot his umbrella; but today is his lucky day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to a lovely reader of mine HisHeartKiller. Thank you for all of the support! <3

It was a cold, wet and just plain miserable looking day outside and Paul had left his umbrella at home. The skies had been bright blue and clear all day long, but as soon as it came time for him to leave work, it had started downpouring. No ubers were out because nobody wanted to get wet and he didn't own a car since he usually walked or biked everywhere. So, it meant a walk home in the pouring rain for him.

 

As he locked up his studio door and braced himself to run out into the rain and jog all of the way home, he heard a deep and familiar gruff voice.

 

“Forget yer umbrella, Rovia?”

 

Paul turned to look at the older man, grinning brightly. “Well I’ll be damned. Daryl Dixon is back from New York City. How was your shoot?” He stepped under the man’s umbrella, hugging him tightly in greeting. 

 

Daryl hugged him back and chuckled, keeping an arm around Paul’s shoulders as he led him to his car. “It was great. Made good money, now I’m back home for a little break.” He opened the passenger’s side door and Paul climbed right in.

 

See he and Daryl had been friends since high school. They’d had a few flings here and there, but nothing serious. Daryl hadn’t been looking to settle down and neither had Paul. But the younger man was twenty eight years old now, to Daryl’s thirty and a lot had changed. Daryl had chased his dream of being a model, and Paul had finally opened his own studio to teach everything from art to yoga to self defense. Things were stable now.

 

Daryl climbed into the driver’s side and buckled up, tossing the umbrella into the back as he started his car and pulled out of the spot he’d parked in. He headed home, ever familiar with the route to get to Paul’s place.

 

They made small talk easily; or just sat in comfortable silence for the almost forty minute ride. When they pulled up to the younger man’s modest one story flat, Daryl cut the engine off and looked over at him.

 

“Look I’m gonna be honest...I really missed ya Paul..and I was wonderin’ if you’d wanna go on a date with me. I know we had a thing every now an’ again, but we were both so young an’ neither of us were lookin’ ta settle down. But I am now. I want ya ta come on trips and ta parties..I wanna wake up next ta ya every mornin’ an’ know that yer all mine…I want ya ta be with me an' I want ta treat ya like a king." He took a deep breath. It had taken the model a lot of courage to say that out loud. "What do ya say?”

 

Paul’s cheeks were a bright pink, and he couldn’t help the dopey smile that had made it’s way onto his face. He leaned in and kissed the man’s cheek gently, before he finally responded. “I say come inside for some tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	22. V is for Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl sees Paul kissing other men and-though they’re not together-it pisses him off.

"I don't understand what the fucking problem is, Daryl!” Paul was exasperated. He didn't understand why the older man was mad at him right now. They were outside of the club they’d been at, drinking and having fun.

 

He’d found a cute boy and they’d chatted for a little while before Paul had found himself making out with him. It wasn't uncommon for him to easily find a partner for the night.

 

But tonight Daryl had gotten mad at him for it. He’d stormed outside, and Paul had quickly followed. Daryl was his best friend and he hated seeing him so upset but he didn't understand what he’d done wrong.

 

“Why ya always gotta be takin’ someone home with ya?” Daryl spat venemously.

 

Paul blinked before his brow furrowed and he frowned. “Probably because I enjoy sex and I'm single? Is that what you’re so pissy about?”

 

“Yeah that’s what I'm pissy about! Ya always gotta find a cute guy and shove yer tongue down his throat!”

 

Paul’s frown turned into a sharp glare quickly. “Well excuse the fuck out of me for trying to enjoy myself. I spend ninety percent of the night with you and the girls, and then I find someone. It’s not like I ditched you!”

 

“Whatever, Paul.” Daryl pushed past him. Paul grabbed his arm and spun him around to bring them face to face. 

 

“No, you don't get to walk away like that. What the fuck did I do wrong? I can’t fix it if you don't tell me!”

 

They were close, so closer Daryl could just..

 

Paul’s eyes widened when the man’s lips crashed into his. It only took him a moment to get his wits together and kiss the man back. He found that he enjoyed the feeling of the man’s slightly chapped lips against his. 

 

After a few moments Daryl pulled back and swallowed thickly, looking more nervous than he’d ever seen him. “Ya didn’..do anythin’ wrong. M’sorry I yelled I just..I get so jealous..”

 

“Well..you’ll have to take me on a date to make up for yelling at me.” Paul murmured, reaching up to cup the man’s cheek gently, thumb stroking over the man’s sharp cheekbone.

 

Daryl found himself smiling shyly and leaning into the man’s touch. He felt relieved that the man had given him a chance to make it up to him. “Deal..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	23. W is for Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl likes to whisper dirty things into Paul's ear whils they mess around.

Paul sighed softly, tugging lightly at the rope binding his wrists to the metal bar his lover had installed into the ceiling specifically for times like this. He had an adjustable steel spreader bar connected to the cuffs around his ankles, forcing him to part his legs and bear it all.

 

But one of the real kickers was the blindfold around his eyes. Daryl had texted him this morning with specific instructions: be naked, be prepped, and be blindfolded and waiting on his knees with the correct posture by the time Daryl got home.

 

And of course he’d done exactly as the man said. He always obeyed.

 

Daryl had decided after trying a couple of times that bottoming was nice once in a while, but he just really enjoyed dominating the younger man. And Paul never minded because he quite enjoyed submitting to him and taking whatever he gave him. Then Daryl had confessed his fantasy of being a dom and having a beautiful sub to take to conventions and clubs, parties and munches..and Paul had agreed immediately. It all came naturally after that; Paul earned the nice leather collar adorning his neck easily, and Daryl was his very proud owner.

 

He felt the warmth of the man lingering only a foot or so away from his back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention when he felt the man’s eyes roaming over his exposed body. The man stepped closer, brushing his fingers down Paul’s spine gently. Goosebumps raised in their wake, and the younger man shivered faintly.

 

He felt the warm, wet tip of Daryl’s tongue on his ear, before his earlobe was nipped harshly. He whimpered breathlessly, squirming a bit under the feeling of the man’s hot breath on his ear.

 

“Yer such a good boy, Paul. Always so good fer me..” Daryl pressed himself completely up against the man’s backside, bare chest to his back and jean-clad erection pressed into his bare ass. He wrapped an arm around the man’s waist, the other hand tweaking the man’s nipples.

 

“Look at ya..christ yer already so wet fer me baby..makin’ a little puddle fer me on the carpet an' everythin’...” Daryl groaned, looking down at the white spot on the plush black rug he’d put in this area so Paul’s feet would have something comfortable to stand on for long periods of time.

 

“I know what ya want baby. An’ I'm gonna give it to ya.” Daryl unfastened his belt, pushing his jeans down just enough to let his cock spring free. He’d gone commando today for this reason specifically. He took a small bottle of lube off of the nearby dresser and slicked himself up a bit.

 

After a moment, he teased the head of his cock over the man’s slick entrance. “Fuck baby...look how fuckin’ wet an’ open ya are fer me..should keep this tight little asshole of yers like this for me ta use whenever I want..” He whispered into the man’s ear as he lined himself up and carefully started pressing inside.

 

Paul moaned for him, letting his head fall back to rest against the man’s shoulder. The older man picked up a steady, fast and deep pace, grunting and groaning like an animal.

 

Paul could only moan and whimper for the man, bucking back to the best of his ability. He wouldn't last long, not with all of the anticipation today. And neither would his lover after a hard day at work.

 

“Fuck baby..ya have the tightest ass I've ever had the pleasure of buryin’ my cock into..god just look at ya. Takin’ me in so easily. Yer daddy’s little slut, ain’tcha?”

 

Paul whined out at that, yelping a bit when the man’s hand slapped his cheek. It ripped another ragged moan from him.

 

“Answer me. What are ya, boy?”

 

“I-I’m your little slut, daddy..”

 

“Good boy. Now be an extra good boy an’ cum fer me. I wanna feel yer ass tighten around me. Really helps rip the orgasm right outta me. Then I’m gonna cum inside of ya..” Daryl whispered into his ear, punctuating the sentence with another sharp nip to his earlobe.

 

Daryl slipped a hand down and wrapped it around Paul’s cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. It only took Paul a few strokes to cry out the man’s name and cum all over his fist and the rug below him.

 

The older moan groaned, burying himself deep inside of his boyfriend to really feel him constricting and it milked his own orgasm out of him. He spilled hot ropes of cum deep inside of the younger man with an almost pained moan, working them both through it until they got too sensitive.

 

After that he pulled out carefully and got them both into the shower. He cleaned a dazed Paul off before he got them out and into some comfy clothes. The older man guided Paul into bed, shutting their lights off before he hugged him close. 

 

“I love you, Dar..” Paul mumbled before he was out cold. 

 

Daryl simply chuckled and kissed his head before he followed suit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


	24. X is for X-Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul broke his arm, and Doctor Daryl is going to look at his X-Rays to figure out how to fix it.

“Well mister Rovia, yer back much sooner than I was hopin’ for.” Daryl chuckled, hanging up the x-rays he’d gotten from the nurses.

 

“What can I say, doc. I just love seeing your handsome face so much that I'm willing to break a bone or two just to see it.”

 

“Ya could always ask fer my number like a normal person.” The older man teased.

 

“I'll keep that in mind.” The younger man grinned. “So what’re we looking at?”

 

“Clean break in both the radius an’ the ulna. Should be able ta set it, pop a cast onto it an’ let it heal. Mind tellin’ me how ya did it this time?”

 

“Well you see, I was drunkenly doing some parkour..”

 

“Stop right there.” Daryl snorted and shook his head. “So the break happened how long ago?”

 

“Uh actually it happened like, five days ago? I didn't notice because of my pain tolerance but Tara pointed it out..”

 

“Well then. Looks like I get ta re-break it for ya. X-rays showed it started gainin’ protein around the break. Don't want it ta set wrong.” Daryl slid over in his wheeled stool as the nurse came in with supplies for a cast, carefully rolling the man’s sleeve up gently. The bruising was pretty bad, but not the worst he’d seen.

 

He grabbed ahold of the necessary spots on the man’s arm. “Take a deep breath..”

 

Paul took a long inhale, before he felt the jolt of the man fixing the break, a small crack audible in the room. He breathed through it, though the pain was definitely noticeable now.

 

Daryl got a nice cast put on him, humming quietly. “What color do ya want?”

 

“Light blue, like your eyes.” The nurse Rosita snickered and left the room.

 

Daryl smirked and wrapped the cast in a light blue bandage. “All set. Do me a favor an’ quit doin’ shit when yer drunk.”

 

“No promises. But would you be the first to sign it?”

 

Daryl snorted softly and grabbed a marker, signing his initials and a small heart. “There. Ya happy?”

 

“Yes.” Paul grinned. “Wanna put your number in my phone for me, too?”

 

“Now yer just askin’ fer too much.” Daryl teased, taking the man’s phone to enter his phone. "There. Get outta my office now.”

 

Paul laughed and got up, repocketing his phone. He stopped for a moment to lean in and kiss the man’s cheek gently before he left.

 

The older man simply shook his head and put the xrays away into the younger man’s file before he headed out of the room so they could disinfect it before the next patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated. (:


	25. Y is for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After six months apart due to Daryl flaking out on him, Paul finds himself coming right back to the older man.

Six months is how long it had been since he’d last seen his..was he even still his boyfriend? They'd never officially ended things so, he figured the title still applied. He and Daryl had had a great relationship going, even if the man hadn't been ready to come out yet. Paul wouldn't rush; everyone came out at their own pace and with Daryl’s past he didn't expect him to jump right out and scream it to everybody.

 

They had fun together, they had great sex, and shockingly they had pretty great talks despite Daryl’s immense dislike of talking in general. Paul supposed he was the exception because Daryl always talked with him.

 

But it had been about a year into the relationship when he’d dropped the L bomb on the older man and had told him he really wanted to come out to Daryl’s friends-well, more like adopted family-and it was the first time he’d tried to give him a gentle nudge; to test the boundary a bit and he’d been gentle about it.

 

But not gentle enough, apparently because Daryl high-tailed it and ran. Just hopped onto his bike and left Paul there alone in his apartment that had way too many of Daryl’s things in it for the younger man to properly heal.

 

So, he’d dropped Daryl’s things off to his sister in law Carol. The older woman had always seemed to just know that they were together, so Paul always confided in her. But he left the man’s things without another word.

 

-

 

It had been six months, and in that time, Paul had moved to a new apartment, and he’d taken on a job at the local nursing home as a CNA. He’d adopted an old black cat with one eye who avoided everybody except for him..

 

And then Daryl fucking Dixon showed his face and Paul didn't know how to cope with it. Half a year hadn't been long enough to completely get over him. He’d tried it all; drugs, drinking..anything to fill the hollow hole in his heart that the man had left.

 

Now here he was at his sister in law’s barbeque looking handsome as ever and Paul wanted to hate him for it, he really did but he just...couldn't. So he drank, and he avoided him at all costs.

 

At one point he’d taken a break to move to the front porch and smoke the joint he’d had in his pocket, letting the pot calm his nerves and mellow him out.

 

When he heard the front door open, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he knew exactly who it was without having to even look.

 

Neither of them said anything as the older man took his joint and leaned on the porch railing. He took a drag, and Paul avoided looking at him at all costs.

 

After a few moments, though, Daryl finally spoke up.

 

“I hurt ya real bad..didn’ I?”

 

Paul was silent for a while before he finally took a shaky breath. “Yeah, you did. I should hate your guts for the shit that you pulled.”

 

“Yeah, ya probably should but..ya don't. Ya still love me, even though yer pissed as hell at me an’..well, I still love ya too.”

 

Paul swallowed thickly, feeling his eyes well up a bit. “Saying it back doesn't magically erase everything, Daryl.”

 

“I know but..ya needed ta hear it an’ I needed to say it. I know I fucked up but..please don’ give up on us yet.” The older man snuffed the last tiny bit of the joint out with his boot and knelt down in front of Paul where he was sitting on the porch swing. “Please baby boy. I promise I'll do better. I'll make it all up ta you.”

 

Daryl took a chance, cupping the man’s face gently so he could get him to make eye contact before he rested their foreheads together. “Please Paul. Please at least let me try. An’ if you decide ya aren't happy I'll leave ya be..”

 

Paul sniffled a bit, resting his hands on the man’s wrists gently. He was still hurt, and he was really going to make this man work for it but..he needed him back. They could mend things, they could really make it as long as the man was willing to try.

 

“I hate that I won’t say no to you right now. I feel so god damn weak for it but..god..you. It always fucking comes back to you.” Paul chuckled a bit. “You’re going to work for this. No half-assing it and I swear if you leave me again? It’s over.”

 

Daryl seemed to relax. “I promise. I'll make this right. Startin' now.” He kissed the man’s forehead before he gently took his hand and got up, leading him inside and back out to the backyard where everyone was.

 

“Ya’ll! Listen up! I have an announcement ta make.” He took a deep breath. “I know most of ya think I'm straight as a board or not interested in anyone but..truth is I'm head over heels for this man I have by my side right here We’ve been together for almost two years now an'..I just needed ya all ta know that.”

 

Paul could feel the older man’s hand shaking in his own, so he gave it a gentle squeeze. Everyone came up to congratulate them, and Paul figured that was probably the biggest gesture Daryl could make as a first step to repairing their relationship.

 

Two months later it was asking Paul to move in.

 

Four months after that, it was proposing to him in front of their entire family at dinner for his birthday.

Of course Paul said yes because he knew that this was the man that he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated. (:

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated! I look forward to writing this series. (:


End file.
